Soul Eater Death the Kid's Soul Mate
by kidlover88
Summary: Some new kids come into town and surprisingly, the mister of two weapons loves symmetry, has two weapons, and is the daughter of Hewccyym (or however I spelt it) the God that choses if you go to Heaven or Hell. Can this girl be Death the Kid's true love? What hardships shall the now group of 10 have face? Some things in the story (sexualy) make this Mature
1. The Beginning of Our Story

SOUL EATER STORY The class turned their heads as a girl came through the Half Moon Cresent classroom. smiled then said "Class, this is our new student Megan. Dear take a seat in between Death the Kid and Soul. Please raise your hands." Kid raised his hand and soon after Soul. Megan sat in between. 'Strange.' Thought Kid 'She looks like a sleeping girl verison of me and... oh my she's perfectly symmetrical.' The young girl had long black hair with three stripes on the left side of her head. She looked like a girl version of Kid but she was entirely wrapped in blankets, so much you couldn't see her clothes. As began another lechture her eyes started fluttering and before Kid knew it, the girl was sleeping soundly, resting her head on his shoulder. Feeling queezy Kid raised his free hand and said " she kind of fell asleep." The class stared at him and let out a couple of giggles. Kid blushed as Stein said "She'll be fine, just wake her up when we start the test."  
Writing without two hands and pencils was torcher. As Stein got out a stopwatch he said "Kid, wake her up." Taking a breath Kid lightly woke the girl up as a test flew onto her desk. "Ready, set, start." With that pencils started grinding onto paper. After a minute passed Megan rose her hand and said in a quiet voice "I'm done." Kid, shocked leaned over and took a peek at her paper. She WAS done and her name and everything was so...so...so...so symmetrical! With a dissaproved look on his face Stein said "Let me see. I shall grade it now because you were sleeping in class." The girl, still wrapped tightly in her blankets, walked to Stein with her paper in her hands. As she handed it to Stein a evil grin spred across his face. Soon the smile dissapered. The grin turned into a surprised, even scared look. In a quiet, choked voice Stein told her her grade "One hundred and eity. Your grade is one hundred and eity." The girl smiled a toothy grin and said "Yes, thank you." Took her paper then started heading back to her seat. Before she could sit down again Stein asked "Your not a normal student, are you?" Another smile came across her face as she answered "No. I'm the daughter of Hevcclen. The god who decides if you go to heaven or hell." Then sat down. 'She knew this would happen.' Thought Kid as she smiled at the tence silence she had gathered. 'Smart girl.'

MEETING THE REST OF THE GANG

Days passed and still was no sign of the girl being a mister or a wepon. One day as Megan was resting her head on Soul's shoulder and it was free time Kid woke her from her sleep and asked "Are you a mister or weapon?" Rubbing both of her eyes she answered "I thought you know. But all gods daughters or sons become misters." Confused Kid asked "Then who's your weapon or weapons? i've never seen them before." Megan paused a moment, thinking, then started taking off her blankets. Kid 's jaw dropped making a creaking noise as she reaveled a surprising sight. She was wearing a black, bra-like shirt, and a short black skirt with two pockets with two guns poking out of them. "What?" She asked as she saw Kid staring. "Nothing." He said turning away blushing a bright red. Taking out the guns Megan said "Boys human form please." Pushing Soul onto the floor and ramming Kid into Patty two boys appered in the desks. "Meet Cooper," She said pointing to the tallest boy "and Tanner." She said pointing to the smaller, most likly younger one. Cooper had brown short hair with broad shoulders with a strong muscluar structure showing through his skin-tight white shirt with matching skinny jeans. Tanner, on the other hand, was short just a little taller then Patty, was less muscluar also with a skin-tight white shirt but with looser jeans and blond spikey hair. As Tanner giggled and mumbled "Hippos hippos hippos..." Cooper put his hands on his hips and inspected the room. Getting some giggles from girls probaly telling themselves "He's hot!" Megan stood up as the boys stood beside her. An exact bendergender of Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz. Stein came into the room rolling on his chair but when he saw the boys he fell off. "Who are you?" He asked pushing up his glasses. Cooper smiled and said "We are Cooper and Tanner. Megan's weapons," Stien nodded then said "Uh Cooper sit next to Ox on his right side." Ox raised his head as soon as he heard his name and Cooper sat next to him. "And Tanner...um...sit at the end of your mister's row next to Maka." Maka raised her hand also but put it down once Tanner took his seat. As Megan started putting her blankets back on Stein said "I will be putting you guys in boy-girl by mister teams. Which woul be five teams. Each team will get a peice of paper with a challange on it. You must complete this challange or you'll grade will be a fat zero. Some are easy and some are not. The team with the best completion of their challange will be awarded. I won't tell you what but i will tell you this, the rest of your classmates will be jelous. You will have two hours to practice. The first team is Maka,  
Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki." Maka sighed as a sweat drop rolled on her face and Black*Star yelling "Your lucky to work with such great star like me! It's almost like an houner! Haha!" He stopped babbling as Stein gave him his peice of paper. His famous 'Excalubar face' appered and Maka asked Black*Star "What's wrong?"  
He handed her the paper and the face appered on her too. "Crap we have to bring Excalubar in sword form back to the DWMA." A laugh came from the twentysix classmates as the four left the class. As soon as they left Stein contenued "Then Ox, Berry, Melondy, and Pumkin." He gave Ox his paper and a anger mark came across his face as he said "We have to disect five deer and bring back all five of their hearts, brains, blatters, and lungs." Stein laughed then contenued on until he came to his last team "Lastly there is Megan,Tanner,Cooper,Kid,Liz, and Patty as our last group." He shoved the paper into Megan's hands and she read "We have to do group resedenice."

GROUP WORK

Birds chirped as the six wondered into a empty clearing with trees surrounding them. "This is were we did group resedince with Soul, Black*Star, Maka,and Tsubaki"  
Kid said as he looked around. Megan covered her mouth as she yawned, throwing her blankets on the cold Earth beside them. "Ok, lets do this." She said. Megan closed her eyes then opened suddenly with her pupils now tiny. She giggled then said "Your souls look a lot like me and my weapons. Thismight be easier then I thought. Sence we kind of have the same soul patterns I predict you'll want to take charge. Who do you want to take charge me or you?" Astounded Kid asked "You can see souls? How do you do that? Is it something you can learn? Because my friend Maka can see souls also and- uh you can take the lead." A light blush covered Kid's nose as he realised how much of an idiot he sounded like. Megan giggled again then said "Yes it is something you can learn. Want to meet after school and I can show you?" Kid's blush darkened and spred to the tops of his cheeks as he nodded his head. He took a deep breath then said "Soul resedince." Making the blush dissaper. Megan did the same and before they knew it, their souls were like the connection between a single weapon and mister. After two hours of practicing Stein came over to watch and give them their grade. Without even speaking the group showed their best shot. Stein nodded his head and said "Follow me." As they walked back into the classroom, Maka and the rest of their group, wearing annoyed faces, listened to a non-sowrd Excalibur sing "Excaliburrrr Excaliburrrr Exaliburrr. I'm goin' to California...". Also the crying Ox hodling three blatters, three hearts, and three brains. Everyone else seemed pretty sure they had won the surprise. As everyone took their seats (including Stein)  
Stein rolled slowly across the classroom saying "Most of you did pretty well. But of corse their is only one surprise and one group which did exstedly well with a grade of 200. And that group is," and without making any sort of tension go through the air Stein said "the Megan and Kid team." Scratching the back of her head with two hands Megan asked "So what kind of surprise is it?" Stein smiled and said "Free fifty souls for each of your weapons." Of corse like he said the hole class was jelous with "Not fair!" and "Nu-uh!"and "No they did-nt" 's passed back and forth through the air. Then the bell rang. Packs of kids ran out of the door leaving only Kid,  
Megan, Liz, Patty, Cooper, Stein and Tanner in the room. After giving each weapon fifty souls the six left. "So, still want me to teach you how to see souls?" Asked Megan. The blush came back darker and redder then ever.

THE SEEING EYES

Kid gulped, still blushing, and said "If it is alright with Liz and Patty." He said then looked at them for their answered. Patty insently nodded her head and said "Lets go!" and Liz just said "Sure." Putting her hands behind her back Megan said "I'll be back, I forgot my blanakets." After getting her blankets her and her weapons followed Kid to his house. Once they got there Megan fell over into the street. "Are you okay?" Asked Liz as she helped her up. Megan nodded her head then said "But I live right there." And pointed with two hands to the house the right to Kid's. "Whaaa?" Patty asked. "Serisoly? That's awesome!" After akwardly beieng invited in Patty and Tanner rushed upstairs to play with stuffed hippos and giraffes, and Liz gave Cooper some tea and showed him around the house."We have to do this outside though." Said Megan after putting four blankets on each of the two couches. (Meaning she has eight blankets) Kid nodded his head then walked back out front. Soon following Megan. "Okay," She said "Stand still and uh- Sir!" She said walking over to a man walking by. "May I use you for a moment?" The man inspected her a moment until he politly said "Sure!" She took him by the hand and put him infront of Kid. "Now Kid," She said taking ahold of Kid's shoulders from behind "Take a deep breath and just imagain what you think his soul looks like then open your eyes." She took her hands off of him letting him think. After a couple of minutes he took a deep breath opening his eyes and his pupils turning small. "wow." Kid said. "Everything looks diffrent. Uh Megan is his soul purple with a kind face on it?" Megan took a breath also then after going in soul seeing mode she said "Yes! Correctomongo! Good job Kid. Uh you can go now sir. Thank you." After the man left Kid lighty blushed then asked "Now how do I stop?" Megan laughed then said "Just do the same thing, close your eyes, and take a deep breath." After doing so the two went back inside.  
Megan bowed her head then said "We must go now. It was nice seeing you though." She took her blankets then the three left. Leaving the house how it used to be. One boy who was the son of Lord Death and the two backstreet Thomason sisters. One boy and two girls. One mently crazy girl, one OCD boy, and only one normal was perfect... almost.

THE BEGINNING OF THE SUMMER VACATION

Everytime Kid now looked at Megan, he blushed. Everytime he talked to Megan, he blushed. Everytime he looked at Megan's normal clothes, he blushed. I think you get the pattern. And so, of corse, Soul started to notice this pattern going on so on the last day of school he asked "Hey Kid, do you like Megan or somthin'?" Kid stumbled backward his face turning bright red and he quickly said "No." Soul rolled his eyes and said "Your goin' on chat this summer also right? I don't think I could stand Maka yelling all the time." Kid nodded as behind Soul came a loud voice saying "Makaaaa chop!" And smashing Soul's skull to the ground. Maka smiled as the rest of Soul's body fell on the foor and said "See ya' Kid." As soon as the bell rang. Kid walked over to Megan who was gathering the rest of her stuff and putting it in two bags. "Hey Megan." He said catching her attention. "Just one thing before summer." Megan nodded her head and said "What is it?" A slight blush came over Kid's nose as he asked "Do you like symmertry at all?" Megan's face bulged out, her eyes turning to hearts, and some blood same out of her nose. Turning around like Tamiki would in Ouran Highscool Host club she said "Do I like symmetry? I LOVE symmetry! It's so imbigrrating! It's beautiful! It's whats been keeping me alive throught this whole school year! The class room and this school is so symmertical! Oh my goodness." She stoped turning as she saw she was embarssing Kid. "Sorry it's just symmertry is so beautiful." Then waving goodbye and getting her weapons she left. On the loud speaker yelled Lord Death's funny voice "Okay kids, and i don't mean my son, you may collect souls over the summer but everytime you do, come to me, Stein, or Death Sythe to prove your souls and add them to your one hundred or two hundred collection.  
I hope you all have a great summer!" After the annoucment Kid and his weapons left. And before you knew it, the school was empty. Silent. Unmoving. But a breath could be heard, but it was so quiet only the stillest creature could hear, but something was breathing and alive underneth the school. With nobody to tame it.  
Nobody to know that that thing, underneth the school, something that could kill the world, something even Black*Star was slightly afraid of, was plotting his revenge.  
Just waiting for it's grand excape to come.

LETS GO TO THE BEACH

A week after summer vacation began Kid slid into his desktop chair and wen on the privite chat he and his friends had set up. Scrolling through he could see Soul was already on and had posted these notes: THE : AwesomeSoul IS NOW ONLINE *Any1 on Maka is anyoing the crap outta me *any1 here *help me Kid logged in and a message showed up THE: SexyKid IS NOW ONLINE (What's up Soul? I hate how you have spelled some things incorecctly *Hey Kid, thnx for savin my life haha im evil speling thngs icprectly :D (Stop it!  
THE: AwesomeMisterMaka IS NOW ONLINE What the heck is going on here you two?  
(Yeah Maka! You spell everything so corecctly and beautifuly!  
Okay..  
*maka dont listn to hm You forgot the i in him *not cool whatever THE: Almighytstaryourgod! IS NOW ONLINE Haha! Did u mis ur almity god!?  
*yah blck*! u spel evrythin incrctly 2! aesom!  
yah dud!  
THE: SilentFlower IS NOW ONLINE ^ Hi guys. I kind of read through and are you having a spelling war or something (Hi Tsubaki, but yes we are having a war of good spelling going on. On the right spelling side is you,Maka, and me. On the incorecct spelling side is Soul and Black*Star ^ Okay then...  
THE Giraffes! IS NOW ONLINE = Girafs r asom! o crp kid iz on sowy kid 4 spling increctly itz jutso fun cuz in skol we hav 2 spl corectly and not on her!  
( Patty how can you ;(  
=haha! sowy kid. i laugh hahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahah (stop spaming =hahahahahahahhahahahahahahah hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhah ahahahh (stop it :(  
=spamspamspamspamspamspamspam spamspamspamspamspamspamspam (I said stop it!  
THE: ThomasonSister2 IS NOW ONLINE & Whz goin on? crp kidz on an we r havn a war ur welcm soul black*idiot and patty :3 ( DAMN YOU LIZ AND PATTY :(  
& hy thiz iz r ony fre tim THE: SexyGirlMeg IS NOW ONLINE ( Who's this?  
$ It says in my username. I'm Megan. Duh. Of corse the daughter of Hevvclen knows how to hack into a privite chat :D Nothing is privite anymore. I looked through your spelling war and you can now see what side I am on ( Thank you that makes four on the right spelling team and... four on the incorrect team.  
$ Cooper said he'd be on the correct team ( Thank you Cooper ;D Okay guys I was thinking maybe we should go to the beach tomarrow. You can come too if you want to Meg $ Sure!  
(I guess so Teh god mut shw hmslv 2 teh pblic 1ce in a whle *thts col =Lts go!  
& we jut strted but ok ^I guess so if Black*Star is going THE: AwesomeSoul LEFT THE CHAT THE: AwesomeMisterMaka LEFT THE CHAT THE: SilentFlower LEFT THE CHAT THE: ThomasonSister2 LEFT THE CHAT THE: SexyKid LEFT THE CHAT THE: Giraffes! LEFT THE CHAT THE: Almightystaryourgod! LEFT THE CHAT THE: SexyGirlMeg LEFT THE CHAT Kid looked at the conversation that had gone one one more time then got up. "So, my first summer trip." He said to himself. He got up, then walked to his room. Reaching up in a closet then the one on the other side of his room he took out two suitecases. Both of them black with his fathers skull on them. "Liz, Patty!" He yelled from his room as he pu the suitecases symmetricaly on his bed "Start packing your things! We are leaving tomarrow!" Blowing the dust off the suitecases Kid asked himself "Now what should i pack?" He took two of his black swimming trunks and put one in each bag. He did the same thing with his pajamas, normal clothes, extra clothes ,sunscreen, umbrellas, blankets, and some pairs of shoes and flip-flops. As soon as he finished his phones rang. Picking one phone up and his left hand and picking the other up in his right he answered "This is Death the Kid Lord Death's son who is it?" A females voice answered "Your neighbor Megan. DO you have anything in mind that you want?" After think a moment Kid answered back "Yeah, a ocean blue shirt. Why?" Megan laughed then said "You'll see. Oh and by the way Patty is running out front with a asymmertical swim suite on yelling 'Giraffes giraffes giraffes!' You might want to check that out." "Thanks, bye." Kid said then hung up. Growling and two anger mark s appering on his face, Kid stomped downstairs into the front yard to see the same exact thing Megan said was going on. "You iditot! Your swim suite isn't symmertical!"

PHONE CALL

Taking two jet black shiny suitecaises Megan smiled. "Well it hasn't been long sence i've seen you." She said. Packing her clothes,swimsuite, and some other stuff. Afterwards she called Black*Star "Your great god is on the line who is this?" Megan smiled "The new girl on the block. Hey Black*Star do you have anything in mind that you want besides being a god. Oh and by the way, Me and Kid are the acctual gods in line." Megan heard him laugh in the back ground then he said "Yeah. I know and I don't really like it. But I want a new sowrd holder for Tsubaki. Why?" Megan giggled then said "You'll find out soon enough. But thanks. Bye Black*Star." "Bye." And with that they hung up. Next Megan dialed in Tsuaki's phone number. Once she answered "Hello this is Tsubaki, and who is this." "This is Megan." "Oh hi Megan! What did you call me about?" "Well I was wondering if you have anything in mind that you want this moment?" "Oh well... let me think a moment." Megan let her think and soon she said "A black dress with a blue star on it. Are you buying early Christmas presents?" Megan laughed then said "No. You'll see. But thank you bye." Then hung up. Megan sighed then said to herself "Three down and six to go." Next she called Patty "Hi this is the giraffe Patty who is naked now what do you want?" She answered "Uh it's Megan Patty." "Oh hi! I'm getting dressed cause Kid said i had to. Also he threw away me favorite giaffe swimsuite! Just cause it's unsymmetrcal." In the background Megan hear Kid scream "It's Asymmertical!" "Um it's asymmertical Patty." She said "Whatev's. So whats up?" Getting back on topic Megan asked "Do you have any thing you wand right now?" "Yuh-huh. A huge giraffe stuffed animal! Got to go Kid-kun is telling me to close the door and get dressed and pack my stuff for tomarrow. Bye" And she hung up with out another word. Next was Soul. "Yo this is Soul here. Who's this?" Letting out a slight giggle Megan said "This is Megan here." "Uh, what's up?" Soul asked. Megan could tell she had made him blush. "Soul do you have anything in mind that you want right now?" Without letting a second pass by he answered "Yeah. A new gutiar. Why?" "You'll see." Then she hung up. Next was either Cooper, Tanner, Maka, or Liz. She diceided to call Maka. "Maka here. Who is this?" "Megan. Hey Maka do you have anything you want at the moment?" "Uh, a new book." "What is it's title?" "Worlds Best Misters and Weapons." Megan and Maka let out a giggle "Of corse." Megan said. "Thank you, bye." "Bye." Then hung up "Umm... six down and three to go. Ha, the exact oppisite of when I last counted." Next she called Liz "Liz Thomason here who's this, if this is a prank call I will kill you." Megan laughed "I know you don't live in the streets anymore. It's Megan." "Oh hey Megan. I bet you couldn't guess but Patty was naked with the door open and talking on the phone! How crazy is that?" Megan blused and said "Ha, ha, ha. Well i was the one she was talking too. Sorry i didn't know she was in that postion until she told me. But hey Liz." "Oh my gosh and yeah?" "Do you have anything you want right now?" " Yeah a purple tomboy ?"  
"Just ." "Bye." Then hung up. "Cooper! Tanner! Come here!" She yelled. After tte two boys came into her room she asked them "Do have anything you want?"  
Insently Tanner said "A stuffed hippo!" Cooper thought moment then said "A camo jacket." Megan nodded her head, took her two purses then said "I'm going out. Stay symmertical!." Then walked out of the house, made a skate board come out of her hands, then left. Tomarrow was sure to be fun.

VACATION SURPRISE

The next day Stein picked them up in his stiched car. "Is it symmertical?" Asked Megan once he picked up her, Kid, Patty, Liz, Copper, and Tanner. Smiling Stien looked back smililing and said "I don't think so." A soon as he said that Kid and Megan smacked down on the concrete. While pounding the ground they both said "It's a disgrace!  
It's ulgy it terribal! If I ride that I couldn't say I love symmetry ever again!..." After hearing a minute of whining Stein, trying to sound as excited as he could, said "Guess what? I just looked and found out the car IS symmetrical!" "Really?" The two said together. Stein nodded his head. Getting themselves up and brushing the dust off their clothes Kid said "Well then lets go." Then got in the car next to Cooper. Megan sat next to Kid. Before they knew it, they were at a beach resort. "Wow."  
Maka said "I guess my Papa really does know were good resorts are." The car halted and everyone said "What!?" Liz took ahold of Maka's shoulders and while shaking her she said "You let you drunk Papa choose where we are staying for a week!" Soul slunk back in his seat in said "There better be no strip clubs here. That would be so uncool." "It better be symmetrical." Said Megan. Stein just laughed through the whole conversation. Once they finally realized that Soul asked "What's so funny about Spirit picking a beach resort?" Stein looked back at them and said "It's funny because I know where we are going. And i know whats there. It's were me and Spirit first met. And it's were Spirit asked to marry Maka's mother." "Really?" Asked Maka with bulging eyes filled with ceroioity. "It better be fun!" Said a voice from behind them. The whole car turned around to see somebody they would have never expected to be so sneaky that they wouldn't see her. Blair. Springing back with a nosebleed, Soul yelled and asked "What the hell are you doing here Blair!" Megan, blushing whispered in Kid's ear "Who is she?" Kid looked at her and said "Blair. The witch-cat.  
If it wasn't for her, Soul would be a death-sythe right now!" "Oh."Megan said her attention back on Blair who was now saying "Everyone looked so happy about this vacation that Blair-chan dicided to come also! Also I wanted to meet this new girl everyone was talking about." Then she poked Megan's nose. "So you must be Megan!" Everyone said "Ugg." Then faced the front again and was silent the rest of the way. Somehow, everyone thought, this vacation will only be fun if we get Blair away... but how?

Everyone dropped their bags once they saw the beach house. Some of the comments that were said were stuff like: "It's beatiful." "Oh my." "It's so symmetrical." "It's a house for a god!" "Cool." "It's taller than a giraffe!" "It's wider then a hippo!" "It'll do." "IT'S SO FRIKIN' SYMMERTICAL!". Everyone gazed at the beautiful, sand colored-brick house. The windows glare was almost brighter then the sun and the house was huge! Both ways, up and sideways, and of corse the house was symmetrical. 


	2. Beginning of True Love or Great Disaster

Truth or Dare and Some Other Scary Things

"Bye-bye!" Blair yelled as she sneaked off so ninjaly. "Bliar! Where are you going?" Stomped Maka. "We're at a beautiful beach house that my Papa some how got and you can't even apreciate it?" Everyone gased as Blair go her first, and well deserved, Maka Chop. The girl, now in her cat form, swayed around with fish cakooing around her head. "Mmmmmm-eeeow." She groaned as she sat on the cat-bed Maka's Papa had put in the house for her. "So what should we do first?" Soul asked as he gawked around the inside of the house. The inside was just as symmertical and beautiful as the outside. Perfectly polised furnicure, paintings, and knick nacks lined the sand-  
colored house. A sprial staircaise led upstairs where the teens hadn't adventured yet. "Lets play truth or dare!" Black*Star yelled as he appered on a couch jumping up and down excitedly. "Um , Black*Star, please get down." Tzubaki said in her normal, soothing voice. Once Black*Star finally got down, they made a circle going boy-girl formation. "Your almighty god Black*Star shall go first for coming up with this game!" Black*Star screehed. "Is he now titling himself our 'almighty god.'" Whispered Maka from behind Soul to Tzubaki. She nodded her head as Black*Star yelled "Soul! Truth or dare!." Soul smirked his toothy grin and said "I'd take one of your stupid dares anytime." Black*Star got real close to Soul, barley touching him, and said "I dare you to touch Stein's screw." Everyone gasped and looked through the long glass windows of the beach house. Dr. Stein was outside in his bathing trousers on a sunninng chair, sleeping. SOul gulped but sneaked outside. He got close enough to touch the screw, but sadly, Stein zapped him with his Soul Wavelenghts. Next was Soul. "Truth or dare Cooper." Before answering, Cooper looked around then said "Dare."  
Soul again smirked then said "I dare you too... draw a mustache ninja on you and go outside and yell 'I'ma frinking ninja!' and also keep the drawing on all day." That, was one of the weridest things the teens had ever saw. Cooper then dared Maka. Maka (sadly) dared all of them to do 7 Minutes in Heaven. "Damn." Kid muttered as he slipped off his two skull rings into a hat, "Maka can be damn evil sometimes." Maka laughed then said "Megan, why don't you do the pleaser of going first?" The blood drained from the girls face as she nodded her head. She took of her blankets, then slipped her hands into the hat. Her eyes widened as she opened her hands. "Who'd ya' get?" Black*Star yelled as he tried to seek into her hands. Two meatlic figures dropped from Megan's hands onto the floor. That was when everyone saw that she had picked up two skull rings. 


	3. Let's So To The Beach Beach to Away Way

The two teens stared at each other in a deep red blush. Megan turned to Maka and yelled "Damn you!" As Tzubaki tried to calm her down, Soul and Black*Star searched for a closet. "Found one! Wait that was the bathroom...FOund one! Wait! What? Yeah that's a closet.!" Black*Star yelped from upstairs. Liz and Patty dragged Megan up the stairs as Cooper and Tanner did the same to Kid. "Stop!Stop!Stop! Nonononononononononono!" Megan whined as she got throw in the somehow comfortbal closet. The door clicked as someone locked it. Megan looked around as her eye sight leveled to the same amount of darkness around her. Many boxes surronded them. Even a couple of vacume cleaners. "I don't hear any kissin' goin' on in there!" Black*Star yelled impatiently. Megan stared into Kid's bright yellow eyes, somehow, finding comfort. "Let's get this over with." Megan said as she leaned over and touched Kid's lips. Megan closed her eyes as she and Kid went into a kissing embrace. Soon Kid's tonuge brushed on Megan's teeth asking for entrance. Next slurping sounds were being made as the two French kissed until Black*Star banged on the door "Come out!" Wiping up there mouthes and coverede up everything that happened in the closet, Megan and Kid came out looking like nothing had happened. "That would happen never in a life time." Megan replied to already dissapointed Black*Star, and getting a glance from Kid. "Let's go swimming!" A fimiliar witch-cat yelled from downstairs breaking up the tensity that was gathering up. The teens nodded then got their suitecase(s), and rushed to the nearest bathroom or room.

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm new to the website and this is the first story i've posted. I have another chapter already up and ready to be downloaded but i just wanted to ask you guys to please review. 


	4. Weirdness and umm Im Bored

The sun twinkled overhead, laughing as the 9 teens waited for Megan to come out. "Hurry up!" Black*Star protested impationtly. "I'm hurrying I'm hurrying." Megan's muffled voice came from inside. After a moment she came outside wearing her blankets and holding two umbrellas and two towels. "Are we walking or taking car?" Megan asked "We can walk." Death the Kid answered. She nodded her head and the teens were off. On the way the teens talked about collecting souls. "I haven't caught one soul or have seen a keshin egg anywhere sence summer vacation has started! I was thinking of turning Soul into a Death Sythe." Maka protested. Tzubaki then turned to Megan and asked "How many souls have you collected?" She giggled then said "Per weapon." Megan lookedup at the sky, thinking. once they got to the beach she answered "88 souls per weapon." "What!?" The teens screamed besides Cooper, Tanner, and Megan. After the amazment calmed down, Megan put down her towels and umbrellas and started to sleep, while SOul, Maka Black*Star, Tzubaki, Liz and Patty swam in the huge, everlasting ocean. Kid was buliding a sand castle while Cooper and Tanner were sitting down, just watching everyone hang out.

Kid looked over his shoulder at Megan after building his perfectly symmetrical building. "Why does she sleep so much?" He asked Cooper still staring at the Grim Reaper girl. "Shes had a hard life." Cooper answered. "How do you know that?" Kid pushed on now staring at the two male weapons. "I've known her sence kindergarten." "and I've known her sence second grade!" Tanner yelled now in the conversation. Kid's eyes widened in disbelive with two things. One, Megan had a hard life, two, her weapons had known her sence they were little. Also he figured out "So, you're not brothers?" Kid asked kind of in a whispery Black*Star voice. "No!" Cooper said now him in disbelive. "We're just buds." Kid nodded his head akwardly. "How was or is her life hard?" Kid asked breaking the akward silence. " Me and Tanner arn't in the place to tell you that. You should ask her yourself." Cooper then turned away, back to staring into the everlasting ocean. the akwardness soon turned to peace. Right before Kid was going to start on a new sand castle, a blood-cirtling scream filled the sky. 


	5. A Silent Sound

Kid and the two weapons immeadtly turned their heads. They faced a blood-covered, well, something. "Cooper, Tanner! Transform!" Megan now yelled. A blue flash of lightning appeared and the two weapons turned into pistols. Turning his head now to his own weapons, Kid yelled "Liz Patty! Now!" The two girls did the same as Maka swung Soul in his sythe form at the keshin egg with Black*Star and Tzubaki ACTALLY folling in behind. Megan got in real close to the keshin egg and whispered something in it's ear. Before the other misters and weapons could do anything else, the keshin exploded and the egg floated in midair. "Someone else can take it." Megan said with a dark expression in her eyes, "If I took it it wouldn't be symmertrical." Tzubaki flipped out of her weapon-mode and asked, "Is it alright if I take it, I didn't get one the whole year." Then smiled. Megan nodded keeping the expression. Tzubaki took ahold of the egg and ate it politly then bowed. "I-I-I'm going back." Megan said. "Why?" Black*Star asked. "No reason for you to know." Megan answered sharply then walked back towards the cabin.

"Cooper, do you know why she wanted to go back?" I asked. "Kid, I told you that I'M NOT THE ONE TO ASK." Cooper replied. I sighed and got up, "I'm going to find out myself then." Cooper shruged his shoulders, "If ya want to." Then he got up also, then started helping Tanner with his life-size sand hippo.

Kid stomped inside the glass beach-house. "Megan!" Kid didn't know why he was so angry. _Damn. _He thought _It's probaly just because Megan and her weapons are keeping so many secrets. Or is it because... NO! Stop right there Kid!_ "Megan!" He shouted again. The words bounced off the walls. Then, complete silence. _Damnit damnit damnit! _Kid yelled at himself internaly. Then, a soft weeping sound came from a closet next to me. Being a little more caucous, Kid gently opened the closet door.


	6. Itiots

I weeped deeply into my now tear-soaked shorts, not noticing anyone had come in until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I gasped for air and from surprise. Turning my eyes up, I saw the black and white hair of no one else but Death the Kid. "K-Kid." I choaked. Realsing me from his grasp, he took my shoulders and asked, "What's with all the secrets?" It should've been such an easy question to answer but for some reason, I just couldn't answer it. It came out in series of choaking breaths but I manged to say, "M-*cough*m-my *sniffle-cough* f- *cough* father.M*sniffle*m-my b*cough* brother." Kid took my head and hugged it. He whispered in my ear, "Tell me when your ready." Then got up. Looking down at my knees I answered "Don't go." Kid sat down again. That's when I started sobbing, "Kid! My life was never like this! When I was little, I lived with a diffrent family. My 'mom' and 'dad' broke up, my 'mom' married my 'step-dad'. But the only one who stayed the same was my brother! My little brother Andy! One day, a letter came in the mail, my 'step-dad' handed it to my 'mom' and before we knew it, me and my brother were living on the streets! We barly had anything to eat, then some man who always wore a black suite, took us and put us and dog cages. That all happened when I was 11! Then once we were taken to the place where that man had taken us, we were abused! We had to do work, if just something was just a tiny-bit off, we got stabbed in the side! Then one day, when I was being stabbed, I accdently took ahold of Cooper and Tanner who were also being stabbed, they turned into weapons, and I shot the man. B-b-but the man was also stabbing my best friend ever sence k-kendergarden. A-a-and he killed her. I ran out of that place opening all the other childerns cages somehow without even touching them. Me, Cooper, and Tanner lived on the streets. And just at the end of last year, my real father came and claimed me. I have never seen my brother sence. And plus, I know where you, your father, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tzubaki, Tanner, and Cooper are going to after death. T-to relive m-myself I sometimes do t-this." Then showed him a frensy of scratch marks on my arm. "M-Megan." Kid said hugging my head again. He looked me in my eyes. "M-Megan." We seemed to lock souls for just a second. Kid leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Surprised my eyes spreaded wide. Once I knew I was safe, I slowly closed them and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ooo- Kid is gettin' some!"

_Yus, I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys like it so far! I know the first chapter was very cofusing I was younger when I wrote it. Have I improved? Please reveiw! I love answering questions and looking at your lovely comments! :3 Stay symmertical


	7. Good-Night

Both Kid and Megan rushed their heads to the side, witnessing Black*Star at the entrance of the closet door smiling like the goof he is. "T-t-thats not w-w-what happened!" Kid refused now sitting next to Megan them both blushing like mad mans. "Uh-hu." Black*Star giggled sarcasticly agreed. "RRRR.." Kid grabbed ahold of Black*Star's collar and said, "You little..." "Itiot! Itiot! Come here Itiot itoit! mh mh! Itoit!" Soul's voice could be heard from the front of the house. Kid sighed letting the hyper-active boy down. "You can't call your god and itiot!" Black*Star yelled running into Soul. "Don't ruin the house." Megan now said at the entrance of the closet door, blushing but grinning. She looked at Kid and nodded, as if saying _let it go._ Kid sighed agreeing. They'd have plenty of time to do that later. Black*Star ran into a wall, stars spiraling above his head. He walked unbalenced in circles and said "Why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven again! But this time, for an hour." Then fell face foward on the couch. "I'm in." Maka's black huge body over the rest of the 9 teens agreed laughing. All of their souls parished away when Soul said "Like I said, I'd take one of Black*Star's stupid dares anytime!" Suddenly Tuzbaki came behind Soul and said in a nice but menicing voice, "If we play that I shall take your soul." Everyone's soul parished again. "Ok, lets do something else!" Black*Star yelled. Maka rolled her eyes, "That itiot has to always be doing something." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh meow." A voice came from behind, "Blair!" Shouted Soul blood spirting out of his nose. "Y_esss_?" Asked the drunk, neaked kitty. "Where _where_ you!" Maka jabbed, 'Oh-hic-there's a pretty little bar-hic-over there." Blair pointed the left. "Put some clothes on!" Yelled bloody- nosed- on- the- floor Soul. "Nah." Blair rather hiccuped than said. Megan shifted in discomfort. I think we should go to bed. She turned her head torwards the sinking sun with the crackling moon coming out to play. Black*Star shook his head, "I wanna play video games!" Megan sighed and said, "Sure, but I'm going to bed. Good-night guys." Megan waved and left the room that soon left only Soul and Black*Star playing video games.


End file.
